Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves
by Miracle Addict
Summary: You don't grow up in the MC world unscathed, Tempers run high, bullets fly, and if you don't know where you fit you could become another body in the ground. Happy/OC.
1. All my friends are Heathens

All she wanted was nothing good for her. She peaked over the book her nose was stuck in, and through the smoke wafting across the room to object that held her thoughts. For years watched the multitude of women come and go through the club. As a daughter of the club she was not allowed to prospect or ever wear a kutte. She had two options left to her cut ties to her family and leave charming permanently or become an old lady. Neither was on her list for tonight; tonight she just wanted to be noticed by him, but with the courage of a mouse that wasn't in the cards. She put down her book and headed toward the bar for another drink, but was intercepted by Tig sliding up behind her and putting his arm around her shoulder to direct her to the poker game that was in full swing.

"Boys look who joined the party." Tig said as he sat her down next to a very drunk Chibs.

"Hey! Tig," she said to him as she started walking away, "is this you telling me to lose all your money, or do you just want me to detract them with my wit and charm."

Chibs scoffed "Darling, Tig's going to lose either way."

Jax, Juice and Bobby let out a laugh. "Says the man who hasn't won a hand all night," Juice interjected in between laughs.

"OY, you shut up Juicy Boy or I'll have your balls," Chibs roared.

"Now, Now lady's you're both pretty," Clay said coming up behind everyone "Don't forget there is a lady present."

"Yeah, Bobby shouldn't be hearing this shit, he's a very respectable lady." Jax laughed. Then he was quickly smacked in the head by Bobby. Clay turned his head to look at the only women at the table.

"Daphne, did you finish another book?" Clay sighs.

"You make the sound like a bad thing," she shrugged and smiled at him. The table laughs, clay just put his head in his hands. "But no I got interrupted by Tig when I was on the way to the bar to grab a drink." Daphne half yelled so Tig could hear.

"Hey don't drag me into this." Tig yelled back. She smiled at him then turned back to the poker game. As the night dragged on everyone was about ready for bed. Some were already upstairs with croweaters and sweetbutts. Daphne let out a yawn.

"You too tired to drive home," Clay asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Still knowing you I'm going to have a tail anyway." She sassed.

"Don't you sass me," He pointed his finger in a joking motion. "Happy!" Clay yelled and did a come here motion. Daphne's face was a mixture of horror and embarrassment; she quickly changed her gaze to the floor. As happy was on his way to the table Daphne was packing up her stuff and trying not to make eye contact with him. "I need to you to tail Daph home."

"I'm ready to go when you are," Daphne informed him. He gave no response just turned to walk out the door. She bent down to give clay a kiss on the check and told him "Night Dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart, check in on your ma for me!". She walked out the door only to see Happy sitting on his bike. She got in to her car and took off toward her house. The stereo playing Shake it off by, the ever present on the radio, Taylor Swift* music in the background trying to hold out the silence of the night. She looked out the back window to see Happy's headlight following like a ghost. Keeping her safe but still scaring the shit out of her. It wasn't what he did for the club that's scared her, but his attitude towards her. He never gave anything away to any of the guys but she knew he thought of her as spoiled princess, in truth she is spoiled and the princess of a motorcycle club, she never denied that accusation from her peers. The fact was that she didn't want the club to think that of her, happy in particular.

The trip to her house was short and filled with her thoughts about to explode from her head; she could almost hear the comic boom. She parked her car and kept Happy's bike in the corner of her vision, unlocked the door and gave him a small thank you wave then quickly made her way inside to close the door. The door almost closed when Happy's foot appear in the space left, his hand grabbing the door to pull it back open. He didn't speak just stared her down.

…TBC…

*let us hope she doesn't hear about this. I really don't want to be sued anytime soon.

 **Let me know what you think… maybe ….. please….**


	2. After All I Said

The silence was deafening, Daphne didn't move or breathe under his intense gaze. Happy look for her mom's car and in the house to see if it was a mess like it usually was, when he found it almost spotless; He spoke, his deep gravelly voice sending a shiver of fright down her spine. "Your ma is strung out again isn't she." He wasn't asking.

"Yes, Please Happy, Please don't tell Clay," she pleaded. Her mom started as a croweater with a day job and became a crank whore who couldn't keep a job other than prostitution. Her pimp/dealer/boyfriend would beat her until she decided to dump him and come back to the house they shared to get clean, but every time was another disappointment as she went crawling back to him. Clay probably already knew and just wasn't bringing it to anyone's attention yet. If she knew anything about her bio-dad it was that that nothing was relevant until he could use it for personal gain. "She's been gone for about week and it should be another two before the bliss wears off and I have a problem again."

Happy knew he shouldn't keep this from Clay but for now it was none of his business. "You listen here little girl", she couldn't tell if he was insulting her high or her age, "You tell Clay and I won't have to, but so help me if you don't tell him and something happens , come hell or high water you'll become a smiley face." He looked as scary as possible so that she got the message and quite pleased that she looked like was about to piss herself.

She was so terrified she barely registered him grunting at her to lock her door and slamming it in her face. It feels like her soul has left her body. "How am I supposed to respond to something like that! What the FUCK!" She yells at herself. When she realized she's going to have to tell clay and probably Tig. She decided to just leave and decision for when she was less terrified. She always told herself "tomorrow's problem". She tied up her now tangled auburn-brunette hair and started a shower to wash away the thoughts of the day. Her skin marred with old and recent injuries and memories that she never wants to explain. With the grime and thoughts washed away she donned her pajamas and felling into darkness.

When morning came there was a brief moment between consciousness and unconsciousness were all was right in the world and her own problems didn't exist; sadly reality comes back in a flash of blinding light and intense caffeine withdraw. Daphne peeked out of her nest to check the time on her alarm clock, the bright red numbers blinding her eyes with the time 6:47. She groaned and rolled back over in hopes for a few more minutes. Five minutes later a pounding sound came from the front hall way, hopping out of bed quickly her knees weak and her legs relaxed, she stumbled to the front door not thinking about the rules Tig gave her years ago she just unlocked and opened it. Unsurprisingly it was the Devil himself comes to be the bearer of not so great new. Clay took one look at me and sighed "your mom was picked up last night for prostitution and possession."

"Shit, well I guess I don't have to tell you what this means." Daphne rubbed her hands over face in stress, irritation, and an attempt to wash away the sleep that was left in her eyes.

"This was the last strike; Unser came by last night to let me know." Clay's entire demeanor changed when he spoke the next sentence "you stupid bitch! Why didn't you come to me as soon as your mom was strung out again? Did you think that if you said something that you would be betraying her or something?" he growled in frustration.

"No! It wasn't something that needed to be dealt with _Dad_!" Daphne was not in the mood to deal with his alpha male attitude this early. "You didn't even want anything to do with me." Daphne remembered went her mom went away for the first time and she was thrust up on Clay and Gemma so Unser didn't have to put her in the system. "I'm 20 for fucks sake. It's not like your legally responsible for me if she goes in again."

"No I'm not but Gemma loves you like her own, and if what happened last time happens again she'll never forgive me. "So pack your bags you're moving in with us." Clay was not joking or in the mood for a fight. "By the way family dinner tonight."

Daphne was not sure if she could handle a family dinner tonight or another run in with happy, if anything the idea of seeing happy again made her heart flutter with emotions and contract in fear. This was going to be an interesting dinner

….TBC,,,,,,,,

 **A/N:** I wasn't too sure about this chapter but here. Review…? Please.


End file.
